doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rubén León (Venezuela)
) |medios = Teatro Cine |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo }} Joker Attack on Arkham.jpg|Uno de los mas reconocido de todos es el Guason|linktext=Uno de los mas reconocido de todos es El Guasón Roger Rockmore.jpg|Roger Rockmore en Kenan y Kel otro de los mas reconocidos personajes del actor. Mrfreeze.jpg|El Señor Frio 1era voz en Batman: La serie animada Superman La Serie Animada Capitulo 36 Metal Pesado.jpg|Metallon en Superman: la serie animada TT-Galfore.jpg|Galfore en Los Jóvenes Titanes Taz.jpg|Taz en Taz-Manía. HXE-Bestia.png|Bestia en Hombres X: Evolución. Dojo.PNG|Dojo de Duelo Xiaolin y Xiaolin Chronicles Darwin.png|Darwin de Los Thornberrys descarga (99).jpg|Lucius Atroz el séptimo en Jimmy Two-Shoes Boris Balkov.png|Boris Balkov en Beyblade Normal_0janvwall.jpg|Jan Valentine en Hellsing Cornello.jpg|Padre Cornello en Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Garfiel.jpg|Garfiel en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Gorobei Takayama.png|Gorobei Katayama en Samurai 7 KouzoEtoh.png|Kouzo Etoh en Nodame Cantabile Viera-NodameCantabile.png|Sebastian Vieira tambien en Nodame Cantabile Bertrand1.jpg|Bertrand en Danny Phantom descarga (100).jpg|Kibosh en La Escuela del Terror de Casper Sargento Aspero.jpg|Sargento Aspero en Fenomenoide El padre de sanjay que no se como se llama.jpg|Vijay Patel en Sanjay y Craig Rubén León es un actor venezolano, es mejor conocido por dar voz a El Guasón en distintas series y películas animadas de DC Comics desde los años 90s a la actualidad; ser la voz del mono Darwin en Los Thornberrys, entre otros. Estudio teatro en 1978 desde los 12 años de edad. Filmografía en doblaje thumb|230px|right|Interpretación de León como El Guasón. thumb|right|230px Series animadas Mark Hamill * Batman: La serie animada - Guasón * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Guasón * Liga de la Justicia - Guasón * Superman: La serie animada - Guasón Kevin Michael Richardson * The Batman - Guasón * Liga de la Justicia - Líder Imperium (ep. 3) Otros * Batman, el valiente - Guason, Capuchón * Planeta Sheen - Boh-Rok * X-Men: Evolution - Henry Mccoy/Bestia * Superman: La serie animada - Metalo / El cónsul (Brian George) / Spider / Guardián #1 * Batman: La serie animada - Victor Fries/Sr. Frió / Dr. Kirk Langstrom * Duelo Xiaolin - Dojo * Zorrino Kung Fu - Maestro Panda / Letreros * Los Thornberrys - Darwin (2ª voz) * Taz-Manía - Taz * Catdog - Shakespeare *La Escuela del Terror de Casper - Kibosh * Jacobo Dos Dos - Leo Piojoso * Danny Phantom - Bertrand * Jimmy Two-Shoes - Lucio * Animaniacs - Narración * Shadow Raiders - Rey Cryos *Los Jóvenes Titanes - Papi Ding Dong / Galfore *Paz - Abuelo * Fenomenoide - Sargento Aspero * Universitarios - Voces adicionales * Samurai Jack - Voces adicionales *Bob Esponja - Primo Cachiporra / Voces adicionales * Casa de mutantes - Gorgious Klatoo (Patrick Préjean) * Secundaria de clones - Toots (segunda voz) * Kung Fu Dino Posse - Skor *Sanjay y Craig - Vijay Patel *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Abuelo Tigre *La granja - Krauser Krebs (Thomas F. Wilson), voces adicionales *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces adicionales Anime Kazuya Nakai * Hellsing - Jan Valentine * Nodame Cantabile - Kozo Eto (Alg. cap) Otros * Samurai 7 - Katayama Gorobei * Transformers Armada - Scavenger * Transformers Energon - Rodimus * Transformers Cybertron - Metroplex * Fullmetal Alchemist - Padre Cornelo * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Padre Cornelo, Garfiel, Tim Marcoh (1 cap.) * El Conde de Monte Cristo - Baptistin * Last Exile - Gale * Vandread - Primer ministro * Twin Spica - Tomorō Kamogawa * Slayers - Voces adicionales * Slayers Next - Ma Ryu Garve, Tamaru (ep. 3) * Slayers Try - Sirius * Basilisk - Jimushi Jubei * Medabots - Dr. Aki * Gantz - Kishi Yoshida * S-CRY-ed - Biff * Vacaciones de verano - Borja Masaki * Beyblade - Boris * Black Cat - Preta Ghoul (ep 2), Gyanza Rujikee (ep 9) * Solty Rei - Keli Jones (ep 6) * Mushishi - Papa de Amane (ep 25) * Nodame Cantabile - Sebastiano Vieira (1eros eps), Profesor Etou, Voces adicionales Películas Morgan Freeman *El verano de sus vidas (2012) - Monte Wildhorn *10 artículos o menos (2006) - El Mismo Chuck Norris *Camino al infierno (1994) - Frank Shatter *El Sicario (1991) - Garret / Grogan Otros * Todo sobre ti (2013) - Presentador (Scott Adsit) y Narrador * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Conductor de noticias (John Atwood), Santa Claus (Scott Rousseau) y Voces adicionales (Versión de The Weinstein Company) * Corre y pega (2012) - Randy Anderson (Tom Arnold) venezolano * Cristiada (2012) - Embajador Dwight Morrow (Bruce Greenwood) venezolano * Source Code (2011) - Dr. Rutledge (Jeffrey Wright) venezolano * Maten al irlandés (2011) - Danny Greene (Ray Stevenson) venezolano * Elephant White (2011) - Curtie Church (Djimon Hounsou) venezolano * Fuerzas especiales (2011) - Tate (Steve Austin) venezolano * El precio de la codicia (2011) - John Tuld (Jeremy Irons) (2da. Versión) * I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) - Papá (Robbie Sublett) venezolano * Los caza recompenzas (2011) - Matt Plant (Marc-André Boulanger) * Un vago con escopeta (2011) - Drake (Brian Downey) * Buck (2011) - Robert Redford * La marca del dragón (2011) - Voces adicionales * I Will Follow (2011) - Voces adicionales * Indemnización (2011) - Voces adicionales * Navidades en la nada (2010) - Coleman Burkins (Phil Jarrett) * The Good Witch's Gift (2010) - Título * Cartas al Cielo (2010) - Jefe del Correo * El retrato de Dorian Gray (2009) - Víctor (Pip Torrens), Cura (Hugh Ross) y Voces Adicionales venezolano * El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Director Anderson (Geoff Pierson) e Insertos venezolano * Nueva en la ciudad (2009) - Donald Arling (Robert Small) venezolano * Creation (2009) - Dr. Gully (Bill Paterson) venezolano * Gamer (2009) - Hackman (Terry Crews) venezolano * Mujeres en problemas (2009) - Letreros y Voces Adicionales venezolano * El juego perfecto (2009) - Voces adicionales venezolano * Tenderness (2009) - Voces adicionales venezolano * The Missing Person (2009) - Harold Fullmer (Frank Wood) * Red Hook (2009) - Tnte. Fox (Terrence Mann) * Portal (2009) - Jack (Jon Kellam) * Buen cabello (2009) - Al Sharpton * El transportador 3 (2008) - Frank Martin (Jason Statham) venezolano * El Espíritu (2008) - El Pulpo (Samuel L. Jackson) venezolano * Finding Amanda (2008) - Larry (Bill Fagerbakke) venezolano * The Eye (2008) - Dr. Haskins (Obba Babatundé) venezolano * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Dan Erickson (Mark Rolston) (2da. Versión) * The Lucky Ones (2008) - Fred Cheaver (Tim Robbins) (Versión de Lionsgate) * Los crímenes de Oxford (2008) - Inspector Petersen (Jim Carter) y Voces Adicionales * Vidas robadas (2008) - Pete Dunne (Marcus Thomas) venezolano * Soul Men (2008) - Narrador (Randy Jackson) venezolano * Formosa Betrayed (2008) - Título, Letreros y Voces Adicionales venezolano * Monster Ark (2008) - Sgt. Gentry (Tommy 'Tiny' Lister) * The Longshots (2008) - Curtis Plummer (Ice Cube) * What Just Happened? (2008) - Bruce Willis * Stiletto (2008) - Beck (Paul Sloan) * Boot Camp (2008) - Voces adicionales venezolano * El escapista (2008) - Voces adicionales * Atrapados en la memoria (2007) - Voces adicionales venezolano * El aprendiz de Merlín (2006) - Merlín (Sam Neill) venezolano * El juego de los errores (2006) - Walter Pearce (Ray Liotta) * Imperio interior (2006) - Camarógrafo (Scott Andrew Ressler) y Voces adicionales * La niñera y el príncipe (2006) - Voces adicionales * El arcángel (2005) - Josef Stalin (Avtandil Makharadze) venezolano * Lord of War (2005) - Andre Baptiste Sr. (Eamonn Walker) venezolano * The Amateurs (2005) - Andy Sargentee (Jeff Bridges) * Hide and Seek (2005) - Voces adicionales * Whitecoats (2004) - Dr. Sam Bonnert (Saul Rubinek) y Voces adicionales venezolano * Convicted (2004) - Johnny Decker (Michael Phillip Simpson) * The Hollow (2004) - Voces adicionales venezolano * Rapid Exchange (2003) - Ketchum (Lorenzo Lamas) venezolano * Lutero (2003) - Voces adicionales venezolano * En el punto de mira (2002) - Joe (Wesley Snipes) venezolano * Teresa, el cuerpo de Cristo (2001) - Fray Pedro de Alcántara (José Luis Gómez) * Psicópata americano (2000) - Harold Carnes (Stephen Bogaert) y Voces Adicionales venezolano * La sombra del vampiro (2000) - Narrador / Letreros venezolano * El arca de Noé (1999) - Dios (Jon Voight) venezolano * Operación: Almas sobre hielo (1999) - Voces adicionales * Shergar (1999) - Presidente * 20,000 leguas de viaje submarino (1997) - Cabe Attucks (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * The Substitute (1996) - Claude Rolle (Ernie Hudson) venezolano * The Final Cut (1996) - Emerson Lloyd (Matt Craven) * El salón del árbol (1996) - Letrero y Voces adicionales * A Bucket of Blood (1995) - Cuff (Victor Wilson) * Cazador silencioso (1995) - Dewey (Jason Cavalier) * El vengador anónimo 5: El rostro de la muerte (1994) - Sal Paconi (Chuck Shamata) venezolano * Francotirador (1993) - El Cirujano (Ken Radley) y Voces adicionales (Redoblaje) * Perros de la calle (1992) - Larry Dimmick/Sr. Blanco (Harvey Keitel) venezolano * El guardaespaldas (1992) - Frank Farmer (Kevin Costner) (Redoblaje) * Nikita - La cara del peligro (1990) - Victor (Jean Reno) * Drugstore Cowboy (1989) - Voces adicionales venezolano * Acero azul (1989) - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje) * Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) - Lawrence G. Murphy (Jack Palance) (Redoblaje) * La última pelea (1988) - Johnny Walker (Mickey Rourke) * Escape de Sobibor (1987) - Chaim Engel (Robert Gwilym) * El conde de Montecristo (1975) - Ali (Harry Baird) (Redoblaje) * Un tranvía llamado Deseo (1951) - Stanley Kowalski (Marlon Brando) Películas animadas Mark Hamill * Batman: La máscara del Fantasma - Guasón * Batman del futuro: El regreso del Guasón - Guasón Tom Kane * Los Thornberrys: La película - Darwin * Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes - Darwin Roger Klaber * La tostadorcita valiente va a la escuela - Radio * La tostadorcita valiente va a Marte - Radio Michael Emerson * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - El Guasón * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Segunda parte - El Guasón Troy Baker * Batman: Ataque a Arkham - El Guasón * Batman ilimitado: Caos de monstruos - El Guasón Otros * Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal - El Guasón * Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - El Guasón * El hijo de Batman - El Guasón * Batman: El misterio de Capucha Roja - El Guasón * Batman vs. Drácula - Guasón * Batman: El caballero de Ciudad Gótica - El Ruso * Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes - El Guasón * Barbie en El Lago de los Cisnes - Duende * Pascua en Conejolandia - Rata Bob * Aquí viene Peter Cottontail: La película - January Q. Irontail * Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido - Hagen * El osito Mandarina - Virgil Series de TV *Missing Person Unit (Vermist) - Vince (Geert Van Rampelberg) *Los Kennedy - Joe Kennedy (padre) (Tom Wilkinson) * Kenan y Kel - Roger Rockmore (Ken Foree) *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Robert "Bob" Underwood (Bryan Callen) * Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Voces diversas * Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Russell Simmons / Andre Leon Talley * Dexter - James Doakes (Erik King) * Los misterios de Shelby Woo - Voces diversas * Geraldo Rivera Show - Geraldo Rivera * MotorWeek - John H. Davis * Mail Cail - R. Lee Ermey * Crossing Lines - Carl Hickman * Hielo en el cielo - Franzl Schenkhofer (Alexander Held), Voces adicionales * Motel Bates - Jake Abernathy (Jere Burns) Telenovelas Brasileñas Carlos Alberto Riccelli *Vale todo - Cesar Ribeiro *Riacho Dulce - Nô *Chiquinha Gonzaga - Joao Bautista Tony Ramos * Encuentro Marcado - Floriano * Torre de Babel - José Clementino Telerrealidades/Series Reality * Bad Ink - Rob Ruckus * Camioneros del hielo - Alex Debogorski * Bodas Espectaculares - Voces diversas * Cazadores de Ovnis - Voces diversas * Ciudades Ocultas - Don Wildman * Paranormal State - Voces diversas * El precio de la historia - Voces diversas * Billy El Exterminador - Voces diversas * ¿Quién da más? - Darrel Sheets * Los Restauradores - Kyle * Amos del Pantano - Terral Evans/Voces adicionales Otros Medios Presentaciones como actor y director en Venezuela Giras Nacionales Valencia, Barquisimeto, Guanare, Acarigua, Barinas, El Tigre, Ciudad Bolívar, Trujillo, Merida, Barcelona, Puerto La Cruz, San Carlos, Anaco, Apure, Maracay, Puerto Cabello, Los Roques. Giras Internacionales Estados Unidos (Atlanta, Miami, New York, Washington D.C), Alemania (Berlin, Hannover, Nuremberg), Canadá, Dinamarca, Republica Checa (Praga, Verno), Suecia, Inglaterra, España (Madrid, Bilbao, Santiago de compostela), República Dominicana, Cuba, Chile (6 ciudades de la X región), Colombia, Perú, Aruba, Curazao, Bonaire y México . Teatro Como actor Dirección Como Escenógrafo Como Vestuarista *Barrio vivo (Vestuario) Todas las producciones bajo su dirección *Producciones 2007: *Cayo Bikini/ Grupo Urbe/ Casa del artísta Sala Juana Sujo (Reposición) *Punzones y Hembritas/Grupo Alter Ego/ Sala Luisela Díaz (Reposición) Cine *Film "La Virgen Negra" de Ignacio Castillo Cottin *Film "Venezzia" de Rudy Rodriguez *Film "Muerte en Alto Contraste" de Cesar Bolívar *Film "Alias Bambi C4" de José Barberena *Film "Cheila una Casa pa Maita" de Elio Palencia *Film " ANA" o "Brecha en el Silencio" de Andrés y Luís Rodríguez *Film "Color Rosa y ni tan Rosa" de Miguel Ferrari *Film "Gaspar Mendoza" de Julián Balam *Mini serie "BARRIO SUR" de Michael La Barca Mini Serie "Barrio Sur" de Michael La Barca FILM "ABRIL" de Carlos Varela 'Entrevista' Los Rodcast 'Curiosidades' *Rubén ha interpretado 2 personajes del seiyu Kazuya Nakai lo cuales son, Yan Valentin de Hellsing y Kozo Eto de Nodame Cantabile. *Cuando Warner Bros hace casting para encontrar la voz de El Guasón para Latinoamérica contaban con una lista de actores en la que no figuraba Rubén; ese día Rubén se encontraba en un estudio cercano grabando al demonio de Taz-Manía y por una broma del operador técnico Rubén comenzó reír tan fuerte que se ahogo y para salir de ese ahogo río de manera más fuerte aún; al rato el operador le aviso que del estudio de al lado otro operador quería hablar con él, Rubén pensó que era para regañarlo por el ruido… en vez de eso le pidieron que ríera de nuevo como lo acababa de hacer, le explicaron que al lado se encontraba el cliente de la Warner que preguntaba ¿quién reía de esa manera?, le solicitaron hacer la prueba pero Rubén no entendía ya que el no reía de esa manera habitualmente ni siquiera en doblaje; utilizando los recursos que ya poseía en teatro para revivir emociones, decide hacer la prueba riendo a carcajadas dejando al cliente fascinado y lo solicita para ser el Guasón, sin embargo el estudio le advierte que Rubén se encontraba muy ocupado con otros papeles en doblaje todo el día, pero el cliente volvió a insistir en que fuera Rubén quien interpretara al Guasón. **El estudio confiaba en la interpretación de Rubén pero le recomendó autenticidad a la hora de doblar al personaje para tener su propio sello al interpretarlo, por lo que Rubén estudió como base la interpretación del Guasón de Cesar Romero ya que le gusto cuando era un niño, la interpretación de Jack Nicholson y la obvia interpretación de Mark Hamill, y así se le facilito interpretar al personaje con comodidad dándole esa autenticidad que esperaban. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de cine